


Sent, Not Arrived

by eccedanoia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedanoia/pseuds/eccedanoia
Summary: Tak ada yang egois, tak ada salah paham, dan saling mengerti. Kenapa masing-masing pergi?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 3





	Sent, Not Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline is created by user rivapieck on Twitter, thank you for trusting your plot in me. Still, All characters are belongs to Hajime Isayama and Kodansha.

Interpretasi cinta yang menjadi benci, alasan untuk pergi, dan kekeras-kepalaan dua insan. Tak ada hubungan romansa yang rumit, tak ada yang komplikatif, tak ada yang egois.

_Lantas mengapa daftar putar kala malam membuat bulu matanya terkatup hingga menetes perlahan atas rindu pada seseorang?_

Helaan nafasnya berembus menyatu dengan uap aromaterapi serupa asap, dengan kepala yang terbantalkan lengan. Dipandangnya lampu kota metropolitan, hiruk pikuk dengan segala yang rapi—berharap akan bertemu padanya lagi.

_Karena kamu bahkan tidak mengucap selamat tinggal._

* * *

**“Sent, Not Arrived”**

A Rivamika Fanfiction, proudly presented by rivapieck and eccedanoia

-

 **Genre :** Romance, Angst, Modern!AU

* * *

_Akankah langit tertawa geli jika mendengar kisahnya?_ Satu pertanyaan tak berdasar tanpa jawaban yang selalu berlalu-lalang pada arsip tugas dalam kepala seorang Mikasa. Pertemuannya pada satu pria dengan poni koma dua, dipersatukan oleh seduh atas hitam dan merah muda, aroma yang menjadi satu dalam obrolan seputar politik dan makna hidup.

Tak pernahnya disangka menjadi tambatan hati seorang gadis semester 6, dirinya sendiri, ketika bertemu menusia serupa dia yang tanpa aba-aba membuka topik bicara. Selalu lupa akan sakit kepala berkala ketika hadir ajakannya untuk bercerita di bawah langit, membawa keduanya untuk menyatakan cinta.

_“Rasanya kekanakan untuk bertanya terkait esensi beragama dan makna spiritualitas individu, bagaimana menurutmu?”_

_“Saya tidak mengerti, mengapa berpikir begitu?”_

_Jari telunjuknya mengait pada telinga cangkir porselen bertatakkan piring kecil dengan motif lukis daun dan tangkai. Segumpal mahkota bunga kancing mengapung menabrak bibir Mikasa ketika seruput air manis terdengar samar di telinga lawan bicaranya._

_“Kebetulan aku ambil Psikologi Agama dan Spiritualitas semester ini,” Mikasa memandang orang asing di hadapannya, “beriringan dengan Psikologi Perkembangan, dikatakan bahwa masa kanak-kanak adalah ketika seseorang banyak menanyakan tentang ketuhanan Tuhan, apa itu Tuhan, dan bagaimana.”_

_Kali ini jemari sang pria yang perlahan mengusap bibir cangkir, mengangkatnya seperti mesin boneka dengan seruput atas teh hitam yang uapnya terhalang oleh telapak tangan. Dirasanya efektif untuk nikmat rasa dan aroma optimal atas minuman air daun kering._

_Ia berdeham kecil, “Saya tidak akan mengatakannya sebagai kekanakan,” ujarnya pelan, “tentu esensi beragama dan pertanyaan ketuhanan akan berbeda dengan pola pikirmu sekarang.”_

_“Benar.”_

Kali pertama bertemu dengan bincang saintis filsafatis dalam satu waktu, menghabiskan tiga jam dalam kafe dan mengurungkan niat untuk mendapat nilai A, Mikasa lega untuk mengutarakan keresahan atas ketidakpercayaannya sendiri.

“Mikasa.” Suara rendah seorang pria menghalau Mikasa untuk melamun lebih jauh, spontan gadis itu menoleh, menatap nanar setiap perban putih pada separuh pelipis Levi kembali tertangkap matanya.

“Apa yang kamu butuh?”

Levi berdeham sedikit, menyatakan bahwa pria itu sedang tidak membutuhkan bantuan medis atau psikologis apapun. Pernyataan yang menjadi semi kontradiktif ketika tangannya meraih jemari Mikasa dan menggenggamnya erat.

“Kamu tahu, sejujurnya aku membenci keadaanmu begini.”

“Kamu membenci saya?”

Digigtnya bibir bawah sendiri, Mikasa berteman dengan keraguan kalau-kalau salah ucap.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, selalu tertahan air matanya mengingat kekasihnya yang pernah menyatakan bahwa sedih pada keduanya adalah suatu hal yang akan dirasakan tanpa terkecuali dengan media saling cinta.

“Kamu tidak suka ketika aku menyalahkan diriku atas keadaanmu.”

“Bukan berarti bebas menyalahkan saya?”

“Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Lev.”

Konteks pria itu berkalimat adalah bercanda, ketika gadisnya kalut. Pemilihan waktu yang buruk untuk bermain tawa di antara dua manusia yang sama-sama sulit tersenyum. Antara sela jemarinya, mereka saling bertaut, mengusap satu sama lain. Levi yang mencoba mengatakan pada Mikasa bahwa dirinya sedang tidak apa-apa.

“Aku benci ketika kamu mendesis sakit, aku sedih.”

“Kamu melihat darah waktu itu, Mikasa.”

Kalimat yang mengantarkannya pada kronologi setengah tragis yang terjadi setahun lalu, ketika keduanya janji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama bermain wahana. Kecelakaan yang terjadi jarak dua kilometer dari kampus Mikasa.

Kabar yang datang mendadak, seketika berlari ke luar kampus dengan raut luar biasa pucat. Satu kalimat yang kembali membentuk imaji visual bagaimana kekasihnya terbaring dengan berbantal darah yang menggenang di kepala.

Mikasa menunduk, memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang pria untuk kemudian dibelai dengan tiga jemari pada sebelah tangan Levi. _Maafkan aku untuk membuat kita berjanji akan bersenang-senang hari itu_ , isaknya kecil meski pada akhirnya kaus abu milik Levi beralih gelap oleh air mata.

“Mikasa,”

“Jangan membual apa-apa lagi cuma untuk menenangk—”

“Selama ada kamu saya nggak apa-apa.”

“Berhenti berbohong. Lihat kondisimu—”

“Bahkan dengan kondisi seperti ini, selama ada kamu saya baik-baik saja, Mikasa.”

Sang gadis membenamkan kepalanya dalam lekukan leher Levi, membiarkan keduanya merasa hangat dan geli oleh sentuhan kulit yang tak datang tiba-tiba.

“Bagaimana kuliahmu?”

“ _All good_. Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Lev.”

* * *

Menyerahkan diri menjadi tempat bergantung, Mikasa mengalah pada studi. Sebuah keputusan yang salah apabila dikatakan untuk cinta karena komunikasi tidak berjalan sebagaimana harusnya. Ia yang selalu menuntut untuk jujur, dan dirinya pula yang berbohong.

Ada dua titik dalam lingkaran miliknya, di mana ia akan merasa jengkel ketika dirasa keduanya membuat kacau dengan tidak memvalidasi rasa sedih dan kekhawatirannya atas seorang yang ia cintai.

“Nilai lo turun dari setahun lalu, Sa. _Even_ IPK lo turun drastis padahal lo nggak pernah dapet IPK di bawah tiga koma lima.”

Satu titik yang ia benci pada saat-saat begini, meski sejatinya tak pernah Mikasa benar-benar bisa membencinya. Namanya Eren, Eren Yeager.

“Ren, gue capek lo selalu ngomong masalah ini dan ini lagi. Jangan paksa gue untuk selalu bener dalam kuliah, bukan gitu caranya.”

“Ya terus apa?”

Mikasa mengacak rambutnya kesal, “Apa gimana lagi? Lo akan terus-terusan nuntut gue untuk apa lagi? Gue khawatir sama keadaan Levi, Ren. Ngertiin gue.”

“Sa, udah setahun lo kaya gini. Lo yang nggak baik-baik aja.”

Bukan ranahnya untuk mencampuri urusan Mikasa, atau memang begitu seharusnya. Bagaimana Levi menjadi tempatnya lepas adalah satu hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh siapa-siapa. Membicarakan studi kasus dengan bukti empirik penelitian relevan, orang lain hanya lebih memilih untuk membicarakan ke mana hari ini mereka harus makan.

“Mau sampai kapan lo terus ngurusin dia, Sa?” Jean membuka suara, cukup untuk membuat Mikasa berdebar menahan amarah.

“Nggak usah urusin urusan gue, Ren, Jean.”

Seorang pegawai dalam satu industri besar, dengan tabungan hidup dan asuransi jika sewaktu-waktu mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan. Rencanana sampai pada saat yang dinanti oleh waktu, ketika sebagiannya cair dan ia tak lagi kompeten untuk bekerja.

Rasa bersalahnya tak pernah hilang pada Mikasa bahkan setelah lebih dari setahun ia kehilangan dua jari tangannya dalam peristiwa tabrak lari.

_Ponselnya berbunyi, menciptakan seulas senyum yang jarang terukir meski sedang sendiri._

_Mikasa, gadisnya yang ia kenal dua tahun lalu ketika pesanannya tertukar dan mengakhiri canggung dengan sedikit debat, menjadi manja dengan mengajaknya untuk pergi berwisata._

_“Lev,”_

_“Hm, ada apa, Sayang?”_

_Permintaannya sederhana untuk komidi putar dan gulali pada hari libur kerja kekasihnya, meski hari Minggu adalah jadwal pertemuan organisasi mahasiswa. Pikirnya tak akan berlangsung lama._

Levi tidak pernah menyukai bagaimana gadisnya memilih untuk mematrikan seaindainya dan jika saja.

Bukan semata-mata tidak bisa melihatnya merasa bersalah, tetapi adalah Levi yang tak suka merasa lemah terang-terangan. Kain putih yang menutup setengah parasnya bukan menjadi satu perkara yang membuat rasa berbedanya meningkat, ia tetap manusia dan akan selamanya menjadi normal.

Inisiasi Levi untuk mencari angin membawa kakinya melangkah ke luar apartemen pada jam pulang kuliah rata-rata mahasiswa. Maksud hati melepas rindu pada jalanan kota dan lalu lalang manusia dengan hiruk pikuk yang tak jauh-jauh dari alasan bekerja.

Matanya mengedar dengan kaki yang terseok berskala visual tidak begitu tinggi.

Kembali Levi ke dalam kedai teh tempatnya bertemu dengan mata yang saat ini masih cantik terpandang bagaimanapun juga.

Rasanya asing untuk melihat interior yang banyak berubah meski hanya setahun ia tidak berkunjung ke sana. Bisa dikatannya bahwa untuk kedai dengan jumlah pelanggan rata-rata, satu tahun bukan waktu yang lama bagi seseorang untuk kembali merasa asing dengan renovasi yang hampir sembilan puluh persen berbeda.

Untuk sekali lagi, pesanannya tertukar oleh seorang remaja—kali ini pria—bersurai cokelat yang menghadap komputer portabel. Ia menggarap makalah ketika Levi mengintip dengan ekor matanya.

Dihampirinya baik-baik tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apa-apa, ia membuka suara, “Apakah skenarionya sama dengan bagaimana Anda bertemu Mikasa?”

Tak ada perlawanan atau pertunjukkan kejut serta rasa tidak percaya oleh Levi, pria itu tanpa segan duduk di depan lelaki tadi, “Saya hanya ingin mengambil pesanan yang tertukar.”

“Aku tidak berusaha untuk mengganggumu atau bagaimana, dan aku turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpamu. Tapi Mikasa perlu waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, Tuan.”

* * *

Beragenda menghabiskan waktu berdua, Mikasa dan Levi sama-sama duduk di atas ranjang milik Levi, embus dingin AC dengan terik matahari pagi menjadi satu mendarat di atas punggung kaki yang meregang lurus.

Gerak-gerik sang pria membuahkan firasat pada gadisnya, berpikir yang tidak-tidak entah untuk alasan apa. Keduanya menyeduh teh bersama, menonton serial dokumenter dengan tangan yang merengkuh Mikasa dalam dekap.

Kebiasaan Levi untuk mengecup kening Mikasa ketika gadis itu mulai bersenandung tidak dilakukannya hari ini, bahkan tidak untuk sekadar menghirup aroma sampo baru milik Mikasa.

“Mikasa,”

“Hm?”

“Besok jangan lagi datang ke sini.”

Kalimat tadi terekor oleh satu helaan nafas pada bibir yang sejajar dengan kain putih, diperbaiki baru kemarin.

Mikasa menoleh tak percaya, memandang iris biru gelap milik kekasihnya seakan bertanya ada apa.

Levi tak menjawabnya secara langsung, jemarinya memilih untuk meraih dagu sang gadis dan menautkan bibirnya pada milik Mikasa yang masih tertutup. Keduanya bertaut dalam sekali pejaman mata, larut oleh ciuman yang tak pernah sebelumnya Mikasa dapatkan.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima semenjak pertahanan diri atas naik pitamnya seorang Mikasa. Pembelaan diri dengan validasi perasaan cemas dan khawatir yang berakhir pertentangan dalam satu lingkaran.

Penguraian alasan oleh Levi sama sekali tidak didengar, terlanjur berdenging telinganya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, bergetar menahan bentak agar tak sampai terlontar begitu saja.

“Kenapa … kamu menyuruhku pergi?”

“Karena saya sadar, jalan kamu masih panjang.”

Tak ada kepercayaan diri yang dulu menggebu ketika menatap mata Levi, kini keduanya sayu, sama-sama merendah tanpa mau mengalah. _Aku, yang paling lemah._

“Masa mudamu, nggak boleh dihabisin cuma buat ngurusin orang cacat seperti saya, Mikasa.”

“Tapi, Lev—”

“Saya bisa menghidupi diri saya sendiri tanpa kamu.”

Keduanya mempersilakan detik jam dinding untuk berteriak lebih keras, menciptakan sunyi dengan perasaan sesal pada masing-masing insan.

Mikasa terisak pelan, tidak cukup memahami sebagaimana berat untuk melepas seorang kekasih. Hanya kejam, rasanya tega setelah selama ini ia membuat hati sendiri semakin jatuh untuk seorang lelaki.

Satu pukulan kecil hampir mendarat di dada Levi jika Mikasa tidak mengingat bahwa kekasihnya masih dalam perawatan jalan. Kausnya tergenggam erat dalam getar, gadis itu terlalu takut kehilangan seorang Levi.

Malam-malam Mikasa tak pernah lagi tenang setelah hari di mana ia mendapat ciuman pertamanya, reaksi debar dan perasaan tak karuan mengiring memori atas lembut bibir dan kasar kasa yang menyilang di sekitar hidung lelakinya hari itu.

Tangannya selalu mengerat kertas yang sama pada waktu yang sama, pernyataan cinta pertama kali—dinyatakan, Levi mencintai Mikasa.

* * *

_Mikasa, terima kasih untuk menerima saya sejauh ini._

_Menjatuhkan hatimu pada saya, dan mempersilakan saya untuk singgah._

_Saya selalu menyukai kamu yang gigih belajar sejak kita_

_pertama bertemu. Saya selalu menyukai kamu dan obrolan saya_

_saat bersama kamu._

_Saya tahu mungkin pada malam sebelum hari ini_

_kamu terisak di kamar sendirian. Kalau saya bisa, saya ingin_

_memilih untuk memeluk kamu saja seperti biasanya._

_Saya pergi untuk kebaikan kamu,_

_masa depan kamu masih panjang, Mikasa._

_Cukup kamu mengetahui kalau saya sangat mencintai kamu._

_—L._

* * *

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I wrote this in one day, I'm sorry if this fic isn't turns out so good. But I hope you guys can enjoy this.


End file.
